


Shaking

by tastewithouttalent



Series: Moonlight [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inline with canon, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kagami snags the basketball out of Kuroko’s hands just for something to do with his own other than grab at Kuroko’s shoulders and shove him up against the frame of the hoop down at the other end of the court." Kagami and Kuroko tease each other after their match with Kirisaki Dai Ichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaking

Kagami is trying to be good. It’s hard to keep his distance from Kuroko at the best of times, and while he likes the rest of the team sometimes he feels like they’re  _always_  around. To make things worse, Kuroko’s talent for misdirection combined with Kagami’s ever-heightening focus on the smaller boy means that while  _Kagami_  has to keep a straight face, no one ever seems to be looking Kuroko’s way when he licks his lower lip far more slowly than he needs to, or gives Kagami a look so shadowed it should absolutely be illegal, particular given how thin their basketball shorts are.

Even now they’re in public, if temporarily alone, so Kagami snags the basketball out of Kuroko’s hands just for something to do with his own other than grab at Kuroko’s shoulders and shove him up against the frame of the hoop down at the other end of the court. Kuroko’s not taunting him actively -- in fact Kuroko’s off-balance, for the first time Kagami can remember ever seeing. He let himself be startled, for one thing, which Kagami has never seen happen before; for another thing he’s not quite in focus, not looking at Kagami’s face and just idly tracking the movement of the basketball as if he ever looks at anything but Kagami when they’re alone.

Kagami’s not really paying attention to his own words, honestly. It’s easier to take advantage of their brief isolation and Kuroko’s abnormal distraction to watch the other boy’s pale eyes, trail the motion of his lips around his words when he almost-laughs and holds up one hand so Kagami can see the tremors running through it.

“I’m so excited, I can’t stop shaking.” Kuroko’s voice is shaking too, uneven with the same adrenaline running through his veins, and Kagami laughs without thinking about it.

“That’s what you call trembling with excitement,” he points out. Kuroko’s still not looking at him; he’s fixated on his own fingers, now, and that’s not fair when he’s such a thorough distraction to Kagami himself. The redhead shifts his hold on the basketball, tosses it gently at the smaller boy; it cuts out a perfect arc in the air, sails smoothly down, and hits the very top of Kuroko’s head before the other boy looks up.

“Ow,” he protests without any fire in it. The ball bounces off on the pavement, but Kuroko’s looking up at Kagami and he’s almost-smiling, and now that Kagami has the other’s undivided attention he knows  _exactly_  what he’s going to do with it, exhibitionism be damned.

“Excited, huh?” He covers the distance between them with one step and Kuroko doesn’t move away, just tips his head up so he can keep watching Kagami’s face as the larger boy closes in on his personal space. “That just from the basketball?”

“You don’t seem very calm yourself,” Kuroko points out. His hand comes up before Kagami can see it coming, cool fingers touching down against the redhead’s neck so Kagami jumps and shudders and yeah, okay, he’s shaking a little too. “That just from the basketball?”

“I thought your blond friend was the copycat,” Kagami growls, but he’s close enough now that he can settle his hands in against Kuroko’s waist and the smaller boy doesn’t move, just shuts his eyes and sighs in what sounds a lot like satisfaction.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Kuroko points out.

Kagami slides one hand down to the bottom of Kuroko’s shirt, pushes it up so he can trace his fingers over the other’s sweat-damp skin. “Nah.” Kuroko is shivering under his hand, his own adrenaline is pumping faster to catch up to the other boy. “It’s not just the basketball.”

Kuroko tips his head up as Kagami comes down, his eyes catching light from behind Kagami’s head for a moment so they sparkle blue in the dim light. “Oh good.” Kagami’s mouth touches against his, just barely; the redhead can feel Kuroko suck in a sharp breath, but when he speaks his voice is still level. “It’s not just me, then.”

Kagami makes a sound that is a little bit a moan and mostly a growl, dips his head down hard and fast so he can crush his mouth against Kuroko’s. The smaller boy leans into him, all liquid ease and warm skin under Kagami’s hands, and for just a moment there’s the slide of his tongue over Kagami’s lips, the gasp of breathless air over the redhead’s skin -- then Kuroko is pulling away, too quick for Kagami’s fumbling fingers to hold in place.

“The rest of the team will be looking for us,” he says. The words are steady and reasonable, so much so Kagami would be irritated except that there’s a shake in the other boy’s voice, as clear as the tremble in his hands that makes him almost drop the basketball when he reaches for it, so instead of snapping Kagami grins at the other’s shoulders and lifts his hand to press idly against his damp lips.

“One on one?” Kagami says, the words turning low and suggestive in his throat, and Kuroko spins on his heel to glare at him.

“Don’t tempt me,” he says, flinging the basketball at Kagami as hard as he ever has, but Kagami’s ready for it and catches the pass, grinning back at the other’s frown.

“You started it,” he points out, pivoting to take a shot at the basket. It’s too far, there’s no way he’ll make it and he doesn’t, but Kuroko is stepping forward to catch the ball before it hits the pavement.

“Will you finish it?” Kuroko asks without turned and without adding any suggestion to his voice. Still, the words alone are enough that Kagami’s mouth comes open and he very nearly misses the ball when Kuroko passes it to him. But the other boy is smiling, his new smile that lights up his whole face, so Kagami smiles back and takes another shot, careful to take his time on this attempt. This time he sinks it, and from the glance Kuroko shoots him the other understands that as the affirmative Kagami intended it as.


End file.
